wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Fritz
Fritz is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay Showdown, Fritz is the Boss of level 18, He is very defensive and strikes often. He is also surrounded by purple armor thinned fighters like Gwen and Ai. It is recommended that you get to him with 3 hearts. In Swordplay Duel/Speed Slice, his skill level is 731. He is not good at Table Tennis or Basketball. His level in Basketball is 465, with a team of Lucía and Matt. His skill in Table Tennis is around 390. He is the 2nd best PRO in Cycling, coming 2nd out of 98th behind Anna. Wii Party In Wii Party, Fritz is an Advanced Mii. Trivia * He isn't a Pro at any sport in Wii Sports Resort, Cycling being the only exception to this. * His Japanese name is Furittsu. * His level in all sports is above 375. * You earn his badge for making 1 edit on a American Miis article. Gallery FritzDACotQR.JPG|QR Code for Fritz, as seen in the portrait Fritz.png|Fritz as the level 18 Boss in Swordplay Showdown Fritz Swordplay.jpg|Mii_Trey against Fritz in Swordplay Duel Screen Shot 2015-01-14 at 7.49.03 PM.png|Fritz in Basketball 036.jpg|Fritz in the middle Swordplay Showdown Bosses-Stages 1-20.jpg 20180210_074751.jpg|Fritz and his teammates Matt and Lucia in Basketball 2018-03-02 (21).png IMG_0155.JPG|Fritz in Table Tennis DSC01957.JPG|Fritz in Swordplay Speed Slice 2018-07-24 (33).png|Frtiz playing Basketball at High Noon IMG_0707.JPG|Fritz swordfighting at Dusk 2018-08-16 (37).png|Fritz (left) in Cycling Badge-15-0.png|Fritz's Badge 15346941273261356520578.jpg 15346953676911377145077.jpg 153469595834373238214.jpg 2018-10-01 (259).png 2018-10-01 (68).png Cole, Misaki, and Fritz participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Cole, Misaki, and Fritz participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Cole, Misaki, and Fritz participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Flag Fracas with Tatsuaki as the referee in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png George, Patrick, Martin, Fritz, Gabriele, Fumiko, Helen, Rin, Daisuke, Abby, Tatsuaki, Alex, and Kathrin featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Elisa, Hiromi, Fritz, Misaki, Takumi, Shinnosuke, Abby, Pablo, Kathrin, Asami, Oscar, Hiroshi, and Theo featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ursula, Fritz, Hiromi, Holly, Miguel, Takashi, Hiromasa, Marisa, Fumiko, Abby, Sandra, Tatsuaki, and Shinnosuke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 3- Advanced.jpg Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Ryan, Fritz, and Naomi participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Fritz, Ryan, and Naomi participating In Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Cole, Fritz, and Misaki participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Cole, Misaki, and Fritz participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Cole, Misaki, and Fritz participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Category:Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Swordplay Showdown Bosses Category:Advanced CPU Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Mii Category:Vice Champions Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Mii Category:Pro Category:One-time Pro Category:Red Males Category:Cycling Pros Category:CPU Mii Category:CPU Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:5 Letters Category:Wii Party Category:German Miis Category:Blonde/Yellow haired Miis Category:Blue Eyed Miis Category:Mii's Who Love Red